El mecánico alto, fuerte y listo
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Edward se va a pasar unos días a Rizenbool, y se entera de que Winry se ha enamorado de un mecánico alto, fuerte y listo.


**N/A. OMG so stupid idea xD perdonad a mi musa por favor. No sé ni siquiera de donde salió esto... Necesitaba una idea para el concurso Ed/Win del 5/03 organizado por fmaesp, y joe, soy admi, no puedo hacer el feo de no presentar nada xDD Esto de la presión... no sé si a veces es mejor o peor LOL Por el momento, puedo decir que lo he terminado por un pelo de Voldy.**

**EL MECÁNICO ALTO, FUERTE Y LISTO**

Era un día caluroso de verano, de cielo tan despejado que una de las dos figuras que andaba por el polvoriento camino se tenía que poner la mano a modo de sombrilla sobre los ojos, para evitar el reflejo del sol. A la otra no le molestaba. Era un armadura.

Alphonse llevaba un rato en lo alto de la colina cuando Edward llegó, sudando, blasfemando y cargando con la pesada maleta.

-Ya que te has empeñado en venir, podrías ayudarme -masculló.

-¿No quieres ver a Winry, hermanito?

Edward se puso rojo y empezó a andar más deprisa, como si quisiese huir de las inquisitivas e inocentes preguntas de Al, que iba riéndose en bajo detrás.

-¿Por qué voy a querer verla? -replicó, para el cuello de la camisa.

**OoOoOoO**

-No, no tengo roto nada -repitió Edward, esquivando a Pinako, que insistía en comprobarle los automails. Acabó por dejarse caer en una silla, estirándose y soltando un suspiro-. Hemos venido a pasar unos días.

-¿Dónde está Winry? -preguntó Al.

Ed puso morros, y miró a otro lado cuando sintió que su hermano le miraba de reojo.

-Afuera -respondió Pinako-. No creo que tarde.

-Tampoco hay prisa.

Quizá lo dijo demasiado rápido, y se dio cuenta, porque soltó un gruñido y no abrió la boca durante la siguiente media hora.

**OoOoOoO**

-¡Esto me pasa por haberme obligado a beber esa gota de leche! -siseó Edward por la comisura del labio a Alphonse-. ¡Veo alucinaciones!

-Yo también la veo, Ed.

-¿En serio? ¡Nos hemos vuelto locos los dos!

Los dos hermanos se volvieron extremadamente despacio, y se quedaron mirando a Winry estupefactos. ¿Dónde estaba el mono de trabajo lleno de grasa y la llave inglesa que siempre llevaba en la mano? ¿Por qué estaba leyendo un libro?

El tiempo se paró. Los Elric fueron a la esquina de la habitación de puntillas. Se requería una reunión urgente.

-¿Crees... crees que la habrán sustituido por un homúnculo? -preguntó Alphonse, temblando.

-No puede ser... ¿Puede ser? -respondió Edward, mirando brevemente a Winry. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que ella se había girado hacia ellos, se volvió corriendo.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?

Winry les miraba con mala cara, y, ahora se dieron cuenta, se daba golpecitos en la mano con el libro, tal como hacía antes con las herramientas antes de darle de lleno a Edward en la cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

-Na... nada. -Edward consiguió reunir suficiente saliva para responder, preguntándose si el libro sería una nueva clase de arma asesina. Parecía bastante gordo.

Winry les escudriñó durante unos segundos hasta darse por satisfecha con sus miradas aterrorizadas, y entonces esbozó una sonrisa alegre.

-No os pienso lanzar el libro, tranquilos.

Al fin pudieron respirar.

**OoOoOoO**

No les costó mucho comprender que si no les había lanzado el libro en aquella ocasión no había sido por benevolencia sino porque estaba obsesionada con él. Él era la razón por la que Winry llevase esa ropa tan limpia, la misma por la que no tenía las manos manchadas de aceite para los implantes. Fue Pinako la que les contó que, desde que Winry leía, no trabajaba nada.

Se iba por la mañana temprano, volvía a la hora de comer. Durante las horas de más calor leía tirada en el sofá hasta que llegaba la hora de cenar. Entonces, ya de noche, se subía a su cuarto, donde no soltaba el libro hasta bien entrada la madrugada. A Edward le hubiera gustado decir algo, pero en cuanto abría la boca Winry se ponía a chistar y le hacía salir de la habitación.

-Si que lees lento, ¿no? -se le escapó una vez al rubio, al ver que la chica seguía con el mismo libro y no había avanzado demasiado.

-¡Que sepas que este tomo es el décimo quinto de una saga de treinta! -exclamó Winry, lanzando una mirada reprobadora a Elric-. Me he leído siete en el tiempo que lleváis aquí.

-Ah.

Edward se llevó el tenedor a la boca, masticando despacio, sin saber qué más decir. Alphonse los miró, primero a uno y luego al otro, como si fuera un partido de tenis.

-¿De qué es el libro, Winry? -preguntó al final Al-. Parece interesante.

-¡Ya era hora de que alguien preguntase! -replicó Winry, y miró de soslayo a Ed. Éste, cabreado, pinchó con tanta fuerza un trozo de pollo que salió disparado y le manchó los pantalones. Soltó una palabrota, pero nadie le hizo caso-. Los descubrí el otro día, en una tienda del pueblo. En serio, tienes que leerlos, Al, son...

-Alphonse, ¿puedes ayudarme un momento? -preguntó Pinako desde la cocina-. No alcanzo a coger...

-Voy, voy -respondió el menor de los Elric, girándose a Winry como para disculparse. Ésta pareció un poco decepcionada, pero pronto se percató de que Edward seguía ahí sentado. Esbozó una sonrisa algo maligna que el chico no vio por estar intentando limpiarse la mancha.

-Como le decía a Al, tienes que leerlo, Ed, porque...

-No tengo tiempo -masculló, mojando la servilleta en la copa de agua-. Y ni siquiera sé de qué va.

Pronto se daría cuenta de que nunca debería haber abierto la boca.

**OoOoOoO**

Winry paseaba, dando saltitos de un lado a otro del camino, los ojos tan brillantes como si tuviese ante ella un juego nuevo de herramientas.

-Pero Butch, además de alto y fuerte, también es muy inteligente -dijo Winry elocuentemente-. Consigue librarse del malo del segundo tomo, que vuelve a aparecer aquí, y entonces...

-¿Pero ese no había muerto?

-¡No te enteras de nada! -le reprochó la joven-. El que muere es su hijo, ese que tuvo con la mujer del ricachón de la ciudad donde nació.

-Aaah... -murmuró Edward, disimulando un bostezo.

-¡Butch es un gran mecánico!

-Además de alto y fuerte -siseó Ed entre dientes.

-Sí, claro -suspiró Winry con una mirada soñadora-. Pero como te decía, al final consigue cumplir el sueño de toda su vida, ¡montar un taller de automails en Rush Valley!

-¿¿Y se termina? -preguntó esperanzado.

-¡Entonces conoce a una chica!

Decir que Edward pensó transmutar el árbol junto al que pasaban en una horca se acercaría bastante a la realidad.

-Los altos siempre se las llevan.

-¡Es guapísima! Además es una estupenda mecánica, ¡y tan valiente! -Winry chilló un poco más, riéndose sola-. Tendrías que verla. Es huérfana, pero tiene tanto carácter, ¡cualquiera se mete con ella cuando se enfada!

Edward frunció el entrecejo, mirando a su amiga de la infancia. ¿Era el único que se daba cuenta de lo que se parecía Winry a la chica aquella? Se le instaló un nudo muy desagradable en la garganta.

-El tal Butch no estará basado en nadie real, ¿no? -preguntó Ed, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡Ay, ya me gustaría! -suspiró, gimoteando un poco-. ¡Es tan bonito todo! ¡Tienes que leer su primer beso! Ocurre después de pasar un tiempo separados, se echan tanto de menos. Ella corre hacia él, y Butch, como es tan alto -gruñido de Edward- la coge entre sus brazos cuando ella se pone de puntillas, la levanta, y la besa...

Nuevo suspiro. Winry sonreía como una tonta, pero Edward nunca la había visto así, con las mejillas tan sonrojadas y de tan buen humor. Notó que empezaba a ponerse rojo cuando Winry se volvió hacia él, cuando lo miró tan fijamente, sin decir nada.

-¿No te parece muy romántico? -preguntó en un susurro-. Que se ponga de puntillas y la coja en brazos...

Edward intentó responder, pero tenía la boca seca. Winry, de pronto, soltó una risita.

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo el chico, sin entender nada.

-Estaba pensando que en tu caso tendrían que intercambiarse los papeles -bromeó, y salió corriendo antes de que Elric asimilase lo que había dicho.


End file.
